


Voltron: Legendary Singers of Garrison

by redpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Glee Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Insecure Keith, Jealousy, M/M, Pidge Beatboxes, Roommates, Slight Violence, Slow Burn, Teacher Coran, im not good at tags but at least im good at gay, stay with me i promise itll be good, will add more tags, you could see this as a pitch perfect au but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaladin/pseuds/redpaladin
Summary: two seniors | two juniors | one sophomoreShiro ends up dragging the stubborn Keith along to a group he visits after school every week to practice singing. This group of people includes people Keith doesn't even know, and he refuses to want to get to know them. Unfortunately for Keith, he's going to get through it one way or another.(somewhat slow updates, bare with me i have school yall)





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy welcome to my house. here we have high school AUs and shit.  
> SO i was inspired to write this fic after watching pitch perfect and trying out for my school's vocal jazz group which rehearses after school every wednesday (i didn't get in but im in the musical so suck it).  
> i hope you all enjoy it!  
> also, for confirmation!  
> shiro: 18  
> keith: 17  
> lance: 16  
> hunk: 17  
> pidge: 15
> 
> also: chapter titles will be lyrics from songs. this title is named after a lyric from "billie holliday" by warpaint.

"C'mon, Keith, it's easy. You can't get anywhere in life if you don't show off your skill to anyone besides me. You're practically there already--"

"Shiro. I said no. I don't think it's good for someone like me, especially since everyone already hates me here."

"But... You do know there are a bunch of girls in this school who would say you're sexy, right? I mean, they've told me a few times."

"I'm attracted to dudes, you know."

"Right. They don't know that. Well... We're already here. You first."

Unfortunately, Shiro was right. The door to the room where Hell takes place is right there, in front of the teens. Keith let out a long sigh. He did not want to do this. He did not want to sing in front of people he barely knew. He only wanted to sing for his roommate, Shiro, who seemed to not actually have an issue with it. In fact, Shiro is in love with his voice. He harmonizes with Keith whenever he starts singing, their voices work well together, and Keith isn't even in chorus. That's why Shiro brought him to the chorus room after school for his little glee club, where there's two juniors, two seniors (including Shiro), and a sophomore. The instructor, or conductor, was the chorus teacher - Mr. Coran, people called him. Keith never saw him before, he was always huddled in the chorus room. Allura joined him in lunch, him being her adoptive uncle. That's why she's one of the best in the senior class, her teachers already know her well and Coran manages to keep her going. And yet, Keith never spoke to his teachers and manages to keep good grades, even in this September where no one is awake and the leaves are dropping along with everyone's amount of sleep.

"Shiro, I don't want to." Keith grumbled and glared into Shiro's quiet eyes. Shiro's effulgence made an appearance with an apologetic smile. "You told me last week that you thought it would be a good idea for you to get out. Don't back down now."

Keith crossed his arms and looked into the small window to show a few of _them_  messing around. One of the juniors - probably that one Lance kid - took some sheet music and tried balanced it on his head, which eventually fell onto the ground. Keith's annoyed expression never faltered as he glanced at Shiro, eventually turning around to ignore the door.

"Well, that's what I thought-- Last week. Boy, was I wrong."

He heard Shiro's sigh, then felt Shiro's metal arm take his right one. Keith gasped and heard the door open as he was dragged into the room, the laughter falling silent as he stumbled to turn back around to face the variety of students. Well, at least there's no pesky freshmen. Yet the intimidating senior and two others in his grade seemed to be staring at him, the sophomore was preoccupied with their studies. Shiro clasped his hands together happily and motioned to Keith. "This, everyone, is the infamous Keith Kogane I was telling you all about."

The sophomore finally looked up and stared at him wide-eyed. Keith almost made a bolt towards the door until he realized Shiro was smart enough to close it. Living with him for so long happened to have them understanding each other better, but for the worse. At least, for Keith. Shiro knew practically everything about him, yet Keith couldn't dissect Shiro's personality as well as the elder could. The sophomore opened their mouth, about to say something as they pulled their glasses up until that one junior-- Lance, interrupted them. "Is that the guy who's a tenor?" One of his eyebrows was raised as he approached him with arms crossed. Keith had been told a tenor was the higher voice of the middle. How the fuck did that make sense? What is this language, and where could he buy a music dictionary?

Keith grimaced as Lance stepped even closer, Shiro quickly stepping between the two. "Yes, I think he'd fit as second tenor." The bigger junior stepped forward. "So, wait, that means he's going to join? Keith _Kogane_?" He looked about as confused as Keith felt.

Keith quickly shook his head. "No, no, this is a big misunderstanding. Shiro just--"

"Yes. He is joining." " _Shiro_."

Keith sighed as he eyed the room. There was a grand piano next to him, seats placed in front of it to fill up the rest of the room. The rows gradually became taller, the seats placed on leveled steps. Allura perked up, "I was hoping for a new one! Oh, you will absolutely love it here." She faced Shiro. "He will have the red folder. I've heard much about you, I'm very excited to know that you're interested." The sophomore sighed and threw him the, seemingly new, folder.

The sophomore cleared their throat. "You didn't forget that we _all_ must audition here, right, Shiro?"

Keith's curiosity faltered and was replaced with more nerves than usual. _No. Absolutely not. I cannot audition in front of these people I hardly know. I just want to sing with Shiro. Hell no._

Shiro pursed his lips and looked at Keith. He placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, squeezing gently. "It'll start with range building, continue with sight reading, and then end with a song. Don't worry too much. We do these together, anyway." Keith groaned. Why was he doing this? Shiro chuckled, which lifted Keith's spirits only slightly. "It'll be fine, and it will take five minutes at most."

The other students sat down and continued with homework, staying silent for Keith's singing. Shit. That just made the nerves worse. Instead of doing homework, Shiro watched with a soft smile as Allura gave him a few sheets with music on them. Keith wanted to combust into a million flames. He sighed as he eyed the notes he recognized fairly well. His ability to play some piano helped him with this musical alphabet, which he was now told to sing. In front of these people. Who probably have no interest. In the end, that might as well be considered a good thing.

Allura played the starting note for range, and Keith quietly started it with the sound "ah". Allura looked pleasantly surprised, Keith not looking at the other students - only focusing on the piano in front of him and Allura's gentle features. He certainly felt like everyone was staring at him, though. Keith continued to quietly sing as Allura watched. He, thankfully, wasn't thrown off-key once, which was surprising considering his situation. He thanked whatever gods there were that he could at least make Allura seem slightly interested in him. Wait, where the hell was Mr. Coran? He shrugged it off and ended the long scale.

He continued on with sight reading and ended with a clip from an a cappella song, which was rather easy considering all of what he already has done. After a few minutes, Allura sang the soprano part as Keith sang tenor one. Allura finished the playing and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yes, yes, Keith, you've done very well. I don't suppose you're wondering why that was so short?"

Keith shrugged. "I figured Shiro told you enough." The sophomore snorted, and Keith continued. "I mean. He talks about me a lot, it seems." He squinted at Shiro. Shiro only grinned sheepishly.

Allura let out a chuckle and walked over to Keith. "You're simply a natural. I can see why Shiro was so impressed! You were never once off a note." She went over to a few cabinets to grab extra sheet music, walked back, and place it in his hands. "This is the music we will be performing. Out of topic, in case you are wondering, Coran is almost always late, so he allows me to take over. Trust me, he will be more than happy to take you under his-- our wings." She smiled. "I do the work around here mostly, anyhow. He decides to stick around for planning and supervising."

Keith took the music and eyed it a few times, looking back over at the other teens. All of them were doing their homework except Shiro and Lance, the senior giving him a smile and the junior showing an obvious shocked expression - jaw dropped and staring right at Keith. Keith raised a single eyebrow.

Lance struggled to start a sentence, then squinted right at Allura. "You're saying you gave Keith Kogane a part after a few songs, but he isn't even _in_ chorus? Or has never even done this before?"

Allura shrugged and smiled at Shiro instead of directing it at Lance. "I give everyone a chance. Don't you know we've been talking about him for quite a while?" She then directed the smile at Lance. "And don't think I'm giving him any less time than you, Lance, to finish auditions. It certainly wasn't my fault that you--"

The one with the glasses interjected, "Threw up all over the place due to nerves? You pulled a Hunk. Then you came in the next day, pretending to be better than ever as you continued your audition."

"He did _not_ pull a me. I don't throw up from nerves, it's from motion sickne--"

"Thank you, Pidge." Allura cleared her throat and Lance looked about ready to die. Allura looked to Keith with a satisfied expression. "Well, we're glad to have you at the Voltron Glee Club. We're pleased to have you know that you'll fit in in no time!" She clasped her hands together, went over to the desk that was near the piano and took - yet another - paper, this time being the schedule for rehearsals. Keith groaned as he held all the papers and Allura only smiled wider. She seemed way too chipper than she should be.

Keith cleared his throat. "Yeah, alright. Um. May I leave?"

The one called Pidge looked at him, obviously needing some type of coffee, a deadpan sentence spoken. "Rehearsal just began. Look at the schedule you just got, Mr. Edge."

He looked again and sighed. "May I sit in, or is that not an option?" Lance snorted. "I mean, you _just got_ the part. You gotta start somewhere." Keith hated to think this smartass was right. Unfortunately, Shiro nodded. Damn it, Shiro, and his perfect self.

"I can't even listen to the song before I sing it?" "You just aced the whole sight reading. Did you forget what you just did?" Lance looked slightly annoyed. What a weird kid.

Keith crossed his arms and Shiro stood next to him the whole time. Keith avoided Lance but wasn't too afraid to get close to Hunk or Pidge. Turns out he had to stand close to Lance anyhow, that weirdo being a tenor one. He hated it. Unfortunately, he also managed to have a nice voice.

Rehearsal went fine. It wasn't God awful or perfect, but it was in the middle. Of course, they had to work on all the songs they were given, but that would be easy with Keith's adaptability. Once it ended, Keith immediately went to Shiro's side and did not initiate conversation with anyone. He just really wanted to go home, especially after that Lance kid made him feel out of place.

Allura disbanded the group and everyone went their separate ways, Keith going home with Shiro, Hunk taking Pidge home, and Lance probably alone.

  
"Were my friends too energetic?"

Keith immediately hopped onto the couch, laying down sloppily. Shiro simply walked over and sat next to his feet, looking concerned.

"Guess you could say that. Maybe it's the fact that that one kid was taking a shit on my ego the whole time."

"Want some tea?"

"How 'bout a life?"

Shiro sighed, got up, and walked to the small kitchen to make tea. He did not seem amused by Keith's line. "You need to stop making those depressing jokes. Enjoy my tea and chill with me." Keith sighed.

"I don't have any chill. Especially after meeting them. Although, I like that one person - Fridge? No, Pidge. They seem cool."

"Did you just call a genius a fridge? After talking about not having chill?"

Keith snorted and tilted his head back. "Yeah, I guess I did. But seriously, what's up with that Lance guy?"

Keith could hear Shiro groaning in the background. "It's a bit of a long story. When I first mentioned you, he seemed tense and tried avoiding you as a topic. I didn't know why, but I went with it. When I mentioned how I'll take you to the room to audition, he almost died. His face was all red and he refused to believe it was happening. It happened two days ago. Weird. Maybe he has a crush on you." Keith could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

Keith audibly gagged and laughed. "Yeah, like some barbed cock would wanna get with me."

Shiro walked in with some shitty box mac n' cheese in a bowl and gave him a half-hearted smile. He gave the bowl to Keith, who instantly dug in. "You know I'm serious, right? If he wants to go out with you, what would you say?"

"Jesus Cristo, Takashi. I just met the guy. If he wants to go out with me, he should go alone. And leave me alone, too. I don't want anything to do with some chorus geek--" Shiro eyed him. "...I meant, some chorus geek who genuinely shows annoyance around me."

"Suit yourself. Guess we'll find out later."

"Find what out?"  
"...Shiro, don't leave me alone with that! I don't even know what you meant-- Don't walk away from me! Damn you and your tea. Did you just mumble something under your breath? You're the worst."


End file.
